Mighty As He
by Moi Fah
Summary: Lilinette has always had high standards for Stark to have as the Primera. Implied pairing. It's better than the wimpy summary.


_**A/N: Posting outside of my comfort zone, but this idea started bugging me. Why with Bleach, I'm not sure, but I think it fits nicely.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title: Mighty As He**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: General/ Humor**

**Topic: Bleach**

**Pairings/ Characters: Stark, Lilinette**

**Word Count: 868**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (language)**

**

* * *

**

Stark yawned. Rarely did he choose to wake up for frivolous things like the arguing of the other espada, but there happened to be a particular noise he'd been hearing for quite awhile. The worst part of it was that it sounded like a man's voice, and he didn't sound too happy.

Rolling over, Stark raised up onto his palm and caught the blurry sight of what appeared to be Lilinette, the one and only member of his fraccion. "Lilinette, who's here?"

"No one, you damn bum! If your so concerned, why don't you get up and look yourself?" the blond girl replied, sitting cross-legged with her back to the Primera; her body jerking ever so slightly every few seconds. Stark sighed dejectedly, "Watch your mouth." he said a little too fatherly for her likes, but she'd get him back anyhow later tonight. "If no one's here then what's that noise?"

"Look, if you're going to distract me, go back to sleep, you ass!"

His face sinking even lower in expression, the espada pulled himself into a sitting position- something he did only before heading off to a meeting. "Alright, now you're pissing me off. What are you doing over there?" Stark asked with a scratch of his head, followed by a stretch of his arms.

Lilinette huffed, so much so that her shoulders sank, "I'm playing God of War II, dumbass. Grimmy brought this thing back from the human world on accident." 'Grimmy', her nickname for the sexta espada, came from her loathing of him rather than affection. And truthfully, she'd stolen this thing from his room earlier, too.

"God of War...what on Earth...?" Stark trailed off, his tired eyes following the line of chords that began somewhere around Lilinette's hands and lap and ended near the communications monitor. "And you broke the communications screen to...do this?"

"Chill, Stark, I can fix it later. Or that fruity bastard Szayel..."

"What is it about?" he interrupted staring at the paused screen. She had told him the name, but offered nothing else. He wasn't interested in it or anything, not in the way anyone would think, but it had woken him up from his nap. "It's a game for humans," she began, "It helps them not to feel so feeble and inadequate." he nodded, still waiting for the actual point of the thing.

"But what about-"

"You kill everything." she deadpanned instantly, heading back to her assassinating as she unpaused the screen. "It's a lot of fun, Stark." Now, maybe that was fun to her, but Stark got his kicks by looking at the inside of his eyeballs. And it didn't take a genius to see that she was trying to con him into playing.

Lilinette gave a sly smile, unknown to him until she turned around with a glint in her eye, "Hey Stark..." she sang, causing him to sigh and shift with unease as an ugly feeling settled itself inside his stomach. Hopefully she wouldn't force him to play that junk. "I think you should be more like him..."

"Like who? The pale guy?"

"His name is Kratos!" she shouted back fiercely as if she were defending him, "And yeah...if you were more like him, then you'd definitely look more like the Primera. So what do you think?"

"I think it's past my bedtime." he said dryly, heading back to the middle of the room where a nice tower of pillows nestled, calling out to him.

"The Primera doesn't have a bedtime!" Lilinette screeched in disbelief, "Even I don't have a bedtime! Stark..." she growled, hearing the familiar soft snoring as talked. Hopping up, she stomped the short distance to his sleeping frame, and promptly jumped on his stomach. He stirred with a grunt, lurched slightly, blinked his eyes, and then instantly nodded off back to sleep.

Lilinette growled again, her butt now resting on top of his stomach. "You are so hopeless, Stark. How are you ever going to remain the Primera? Everybody's gonna think you're a pushover!" Huffing, Lilinette returned to her stolen game.

As cursing and yelled sounded off almost instantly from Lilinette's direction, Stark cracked an eye open. He could be like that if he wanted to. But what was the point? Acting like Yammy and fighting like Grimmjow didn't fit his groove. And that was precisely the reason Lilinette had chosen (more like annoyed the hell out of) him from the beginning, only she just didn't realize it. He was sure of it. Besides, her personality clashed with everyone's, save for his, and that was mainly because he let her do whatever the hell she wanted, so long as she didn't destroy Hueco Mundo or get on Aizen's bad side. And he really couldn't think of anyone better to wake up him up from the best naps of his life.

"I don't hear any snoring over there!" Lilinette yelled, the clack of the tiny buttons nearly as loud as her voice, "Oh, go back to sleep already! Who needs you over there?" Stark simply sighed, rolled his eyes, and complied. Also, who else could she take her anger out on and not get her tiny little ass whipped?

* * *

_**Hopefully I have succeeded in expanding upon the delicate relationship of Stark and Lilinette, and in the process, hopefully made you laugh, too.**_

_**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**_

_**God of War II belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment and its creators. (PS2)**_


End file.
